


Sing, sweet, Nightingale.

by SigynNightmare



Series: The sin of a Talon [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is Owlman, Dark and twisted Richard, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dom/sub Undertones, Earth-3, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Obsession, Stockholm Syndrome, Talon loves all his children, Talon loves his Little Wing, transferred memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: You can´t run away of the past.Talon is going to learn that lesson the hard way.





	Sing, sweet, Nightingale.

 

 

 

 

The first weeks Richard passed in the mansion had been awkward. For all of them. As the boys didn’t like or trust him and he didn’t know how to interact with any of them, minus Alfred for evident reasons. And of course, we cannot forget how his own interaction with his Master was too intimate for the taste of the other inhabitants of the house and that Bruce was being an asshole and let him suffer to his own amusement, in the large list of problems he had to outcome to adapt himself to be able to find his place in the family.

He had decided that he need to take the maternal role if he wanted the thing go smooth, as obviously Bruce was the Dad and Alfred was the Grandfather/servant figure.

They did the best to take care of the boys, but the roles they had didn’t permit them to do it in a full way. Now, the problem was that he actually had not that much experience with children or being a parent; he could teach the little birds how to become Owls, but to actually take care of the children not so much…

So he had to experiment, trying to recreate the things he remembered his mother had done and adapted them to the current situation, but he did not have much success, so that create some very awkward situations with all the boys.

He didn’t know if it was because they didn’t have a mom in a long time and found it weird or if was because of him and his evident I-don’t-know-what-I'm-doing energy that messed with the learned grace of his movements when he tried to make sure that every member of the house was in health and well cared for.

Even his doppelganger. Although he still didn’t like Dick and the sentiment was reciprocated in a very obvious passive-aggressive manner, as they had learned to keep it cordial to made Bruce happy and easier for the other inhabitants of the mansion.

Now, after almost four months with his new family, Richard had found his pace and is happy with how things are. Even if he is trapped inside the manor and is kept as a bed companion for his mentor more than the partner he always had been.

He understood; Batman had many allies, he doesn’t need Talon, but he –in all his glory and magnificent– still want him, still desires to Richard to be his and to stand at his side.

It's all Richard could want.  So he really is happy as how things are right now. After all, he is been allowed to start training the younger boys how to fight like an owl, even if they were by no mean to be taught what meant being a member of the Court.

A shame, really.

As Damian is Bruce´s son, the rightful heir of their empire. And Timothy was a Drake, a member of the Court before he was even born. But, his master is the one that had the final word so for the moment is what he can have.

On another hand, his interactions with the second Robin are not that good as Jason isn’t in home more than a few days per month so they don’t know each other as much as Richard would like. But he understand that Jason is the most independent of the four robins and that he had decided to fly alone in the skies rather than with the flock.

Bruce respects that decision, so Richard must do the same.

This morning was one of this rare exceptions when the Red Hood is home, so when Richard sees the mercenary enter in the kitchen he allows a cheerful “Good morning, Hood” with a happy expression in his face, almost beaming at the rebel bird.

Stopping for a few moments in his fuss about the youngest child in the room, who was being stubborn and didn’t want to let him take care of his well-being now that he had an ugly bruise on his back caused for a mob that had got lucky the night before.

This being one of the principal reason why Richard wanted to train the boys –they were not ready to be flying in Gotham streets!–, but his master was still being obstinate about letting him train the two younger birds like he wanted to and just let him correct or give some pointers were the birds were training.

A good start as any other, if he was being sincere with himself. And so, it was only a matter of time to be able of convince his lover to allow him to train their sons to become Owls.

 “Ah…what are you doing, Talon?”

The Red Hood asked with mild horror, stopping at the entrance of the kitchen, at seeing how Dick´s evil twin manhandled the Demon Brat –Richard had insisted that they refer to him by his title as it would be easier than calling him by his name to avoid misunderstandings– and said child struggled to get free with very little success as the older assassin was much stronger and skilled than him, and so keeping him in his place wasn't a problem to the member of the Court of Owls.

“Help me, Todd!” The poor kid was desperate and Jason could understand why.

I mean, Bruce and Alfred weren’t going to help him, Tim was still in the safe heaven he called room and if Dick tried to help the kid, his evil counterpart would kick his ass and send him to the hospital. And the aforementioned evil counterpart of Nightwing was way creepier than Thalia...and well, that said much about the not-so-young man.

“Oh.” Richard frowned a little at hearing the question, then slowly as if he was talking to someone stupid he clarified. “I’m taking care of Owlet. Or at least I'm trying. He is being difficult”

As he talked he give the boy a severe look that was contrasted by the pouty face he made in displeasure at the said stubbornness, that, obviously, Damian had inherited from his father.

In any other person Jason would have felt offended by the tone and had retaliated with a snarky remark, but Talon thought in a different tone form to all of them and Bruce was the only one who could tell what was happening in the assassin's mind.

And he could understand that Talon wasn’t trying to insult him.

“I see…” No, he really didn’t. But it was safer to all of them to pretend that he did. “But don’t you think you should be more careful with Baby Bat? I mean he is hurt, right?” Jason gives Damian a look that said ´You own me, brat´ and the poor child returned him one that said ´Save me. And I gladly will pay you´

Richard frowned and let his gaze fall onto the struggling child in his arms. He was being careful. Or at least, he thought he was, but now he wasn’t sure. I mean, his touch was not as tender as the worshiping touch he did with his Master, but he was trying to be kind every time he touched his children.

But…

But he had also thought that when he handled his Little Wing the first times and the young ginger boy had ended with marks and cuts from his claws after that first encounter.

Although, in his defense, he was seventeen and he didn’t know how to interact with someone who wasn’t «Prey» o a member of the Court, so the young child he rescued had paid for it. Even if he had learned how to being more careful, enough to not leave marks when he touched him, in the months that followed their encounter and their relationship evolved.

Nevertheless, Damian was hurt. Maybe he wasn’t being careful enough.

“Fine. You do it” Richard commanded to Jason as he let Damian go. He didn’t want to hurt his Owlet so it was a better idea that the Red Hood took care of the Court Heir. Giving a pleased sound as he push his youngest softly in Hood´s direction and the mercenary took possession of the child.

“I will go and wake Tim. Take care of Damian’s wounds and sit at the table, Alfred is going to serve breakfast in ten minutes. We are going to eat together.”

Richard informed both boys as he passed them and went into the stairs. He had given the two of them a severe and mildly threatening look that said «If you try to run, I will hunt you down and drag you back to the dining room» and he wasn’t kidding.

He already had dragged Tim and Damian a few times before they learned that it was better for their dignity to obey him as he always gets what he wanted.

He marched all the way to Tim´s room humming a sad song he used to sang when he felt melancholic, it was a song he had learned from Alfred, he usually sang it for himself, but he had sang for his master a few times. He had also song for his Little Wing as a goodbye, tough.

Talon let a sad sigh. He hadn’t thought about his protégé in a long time, but having his children around made remember him the boy that he had tried to adopt as his in his own world.

He shook his head to clear his mind, as thinking about of what he had lost was a weakness he could not afford. His Little Wing belong to the past, just as his fathers did.

He should only thought about the future and his new family. He forced all his sad feelings into the oblivion and force himself to appear cheerful, something easier, as he always had been a good actor and he had perform his entire life.

“Good morning, Red.” He said in a cheerful tone as he entered in the third robin´s room. Richard didn’t understood privacy so he didn’t respect personal space or social boundaries. “It's time for breakfast” he announced as he walked to the bed where Timothy was resting.

“M´ning” Tim murmured in a sleepy tone. An automatic response that made Richard smirk a little.

“Come on. Get up, little bird” He sang at the time he pinched the right cheek of his second youngest in a way to annoy him enough to made him get off the bed. “Alfred is making pancakes, Hood and Owlet are already in the dinner room, so if we don’t hurry, their aren’t going to be any left for us”

“…Boose?”

“Already on work. He had an important meeting with Lucius”

“…”

“Do you want me to carry you?”

“…Nuh...´m getting up.”

“Ok, then. You have six minutes to be in the dinner room” Richard allowed as he got up, letting a sorrowful sigh. He had to practice a lot his self-control for the last months and it wasn’t as easier as he would like it.

His need of touching had been a long part of his life so returning to the point when he wasn’t allowed to touch anyone who wasn’t his lover was really difficult. But well, it was better than the long and painful years when he had been alone in his own world. Anything was better than that.

He would do anything for his Master and following his rules was a little thing compared to what Bruce could demand of him.

When he returned to the dinner room his doppelgänger was there. Richard made a sound of disgust, but otherwise keep himself in check and forced himself polite, because Alfred was present.

“Good Morning, Dick” He didn’t like the fact that this boy had retained the name his parents used to refer to him (Both of them) and so he hate him. But it content him that Bruce liked him, Richard, much better

He had a huge smile in place as he sat in the table, next to Jason and opposite to Damian.

“Good morning, Talon” The harsh answer of his counterpart made him happy. He was frowning and glaring him as hard as he could, without getting in trouble.

It was kind of cute. In the pathetic kind of way.

“Where is Master Timothy?”

“He is already coming, Alfred.”

“Very well, then” The Butler said as he stated to bring the plates.

An awkward silence evolved them and Richard huffed in irritation, but keep himself in silence as they all started to eat, mostly because with his copy in the room anything he could said to the others boys would end in a fight. And he couldn't afford that.

Talon grinned at Tim when he sit down next to him a few minutes later.

Timothy was the easiest of his children to manage as he didn't get upset when Richard tried to mother him or get fussy with his darker kind of love. Furthermore, Tim just accept it and looked kind of happy when he dotted him with attention.

On the other hand, Damian was difficult. Because the little Robin had an ego and self-pride that could compete with Owlman’s and was emotionally connected with Nightwing. Thus, making difficult for Richard to connect with Bruce’s heir as Damian only seem to accept his help when it came to training.

Richard sighed internally.  

At least, both birds were getting better. And his Master didn't seem offended when he offered tips or corrected stances, even when he demonstrated some moves to the robins.

They ate quietly. Every one of them focusing on his own business, enjoying the food if not the company.

Once everyone had finished, Talon started to clean the table – he and Alfred had made a deal about the chores once became evident that Richard needed something to do, side of his hobbies– as the other members of the family were standing up and talking about what they were going to do during the day.

Nightwing was prodding Hood in a warm and brotherly tone. Richard wasn't really paying attention to their chat, but two words caught his attention.

His body froze. And he let the dishes fall from his hands, the resulting crash catches the attention of all the other boys in the kitchen, who glanced at him in different grades of alarm.

“What did you say?” Talon hissed darkly at Dick, his baby blue eyes turning gold. The air around him one of danger and aggression barely contained.  

_Little Wing…_

_Little Wing…_

These words sat heavily in the air. There was no mistake. His counterpart had referred to Hood using the term of endearment he used for his boy.

It couldn't be…

It must be a cruel coincidence. Hood couldn't be the boy he had tried to love that many years ago. What were the possibilities of that happening?

Still…

He had moved before they could react. His right hand squeezing Hood’s face, forcing the young male to join gazes with him. The eye colour was wrong, as was the hair. But the black was artificial and the eyes could be a side effect of the Lazarus Pit.  

If  tried hard enough he could see some resemblance between this young man and the skinny boy he had taken as his.

Talon closed his eyes and force himself to let go of the other’s face. He was aware that he had been hurting Jason and that maintaining this posture could only end in a fight.

He step back, retroceding until there was a reasonable distance between him and the children; who had all gathered up around Hood in concern and to be ready to fight back if necessary.

All of them were tense.

The kitchen was silent.

“I’m sorry.” Talon whispered, opening his eyes, which were blue once again.

It hadn't been his intention to react that way or to harm Jason. But he hadn't been able to retain his control at the possibility of him being his Little Wing.

It hurt.

Oh, god. It hurt. Even after all these years.

“When you were younger…Did you…Did you had red hair and blue eyes?” He ask, voice trembling. Like he's about to cry, but that's impossible as his Master had broken his heart so many times that he wasn't able to that anymore.

No matter how much he was suffering.

The expressions of the children are ones of concussion and/or pity. The little ones had already caught up the meaning.

Jason nods, hesitantly.

Richard closed his eyes, his entire frame trembling. He tried to stop it by hugging himself but it was for naught, the memories danced around him with the certain clarity of a traumatic event.

_The pain of broken bones, the weight of the chains maintaining him on place, the burn of his throat as he screamed._

_The sorrow, the hate and desperation he felt as he helplessly watched his Master torture and then kill his little bird._

_The void that followed the agony of a broken heart._

 

“Master Richard. Are you alright?”

Alfred's voice is enough to ground him back to the present. And he starts breathing again. He nods before returning his attention to his copy.

“Don't call him _that.”_ He hissed darkly at Nightwing as he glared, before adding, in a softer tone. “At least not where Bruce can hear you.”

“Why?” Asked Jason, fear and trepidation written all over his body.

“Because I'm not sure how much of Owlman is inside Bruce.” Talon admitted, still hugging himself.

It was difficult to say because his Master was soft, kind and heroic most of the time, but there were a couple of times when Owlman override Batman (when they were alone), so…better safe than sorry.

“My Master didn't like to share.” Richard continues, his voice trembling. “Maybe he knows about it, maybe he doesn't. And even if it should be alright because you're his son. I would prefer if none of you temped destiny by using that pet name.”

Horror is present in all their faces. They are intelligent enough to hear the implications.

He nods, grimly. Glad they're all in the same page.

“I´m taking the Roost. I will go to… _train._ ” He informs Alfred trying to maintain his manners, then, he bowed his head and adds sincerely. “I´m really sorry about the dish.”

He needs to vent some frustrations. Or he´s going to do something stupid when Bruce returns home; because no matter how much he loves his Master…he hates him with the same force. For what he did. For what he did to his little wing.

_He´s not going to let that happen again._

And that certainly scares him.

Because is not what Talon would do.

Talon is supposed to be a faithful servant. Nothing more. Nothing less. Talon isn’t allowed to think or to act as anything other of what Owlman wants him to. He learn that.

His little wing´s death toughed him that.

He´s Talon, now.

He can´t afford to be anything but Talon.

Owlman needs Talon.

Owlman likes Talon.

Talon loves Owlman.

Talon loves Owlman.

Talon loves Owlman.

Talon would do anything for its master.

Six ours has passed from the moment he went down to the cave to vent his frustrations and to fix his mind-set; to retake his control. He´s sure that the kids thought he was going to train and vent his anger and fear through hitting the bags and/or practicing katas, like they do. Like he had seen this Bruce do many times in the last few months.

But that is something that never had quite worked for him.

It did when he was younger. Still a kid. And Owlman make him take dangerous missions (Missions where the trill of the hunt would make him drunk with the sensation of freedom) when he wanted Richard to calm the fuck down and be smooth as silk.

Of course, as his training continued he needed it less and less until he didn’t need it anymore as he had learn how to put himself back together no matter how broken his master had leaved him.

Ironically, it had been what happened with Jason what let him become the Talon Bruce wanted at his side. What led him to learn how to put himself back together; no mattering how broken had his master had leaved him.

A healing trance, Lyanna had called it once and he had genuinely laughed by the horror of the rest of the Crime Syndicate. He always had liked Lyanna. They were a thing for a little while, but then she got herself killed and Richard moved onto his next toy.

She had been wrong, of course. He didn’t heal. He rearranged his thoughts and emotions, relearning to be what he needed to be.

What Bruce needed him to be.

When he opened his eyes, Red hood was seated in front of him. Looking him with a dark curiosity; he also seem much more tired and ragged than he did at breakfast time. Putting in contrast his newly acquired peace of mind

Jason had been obviously thinking about what he had let out in the morning.

“Hood.” Talon allows himself a tiny twist of his lips as greeting. Eying the young man with love and adoration.

He loves all his children.

_Bruce´s_ children.

“I want answers.” Red hood says.

And the sound that lefts Richard´s lips is a dark and mad sounding giggle. “No you don´t.” He sings, as he moves, closing the distance between them until their faces are a few centimeters from each other. “But I´m going to give them to you anyway.”

Why? Because a good mum shouldn´t lie to their children. And because there wasn´t a way he could take back what he had said before. He fucked up. The only thing he could do was trying to fix it. And hope he hadn´t damaged anything beyond the irreparable.

“What do you want to know?” He asked, still giddy by the endorphins his brain had exuded as a consequence of the readjust of his mind-set. Just the way Owlman had train it to be.

Red Hood stepped back. Obviously uncomfortable. Although, still interested enough to stay.

“Everything.”

Talon laughs. That he wants to know everything is only a proof that Hood is quite young. And for everything that had experienced, innocent enough to believe that the world could have some good inside it.

A consequence of living in an earth full of heroes, he thinks.

“Owlman got me when I was nine. After my parents were murdered. ” Talon stars his tone full of longing. “He give me a home, a future, a _purpose._ He taught me how to kill, how to hunt. And when I was ready he let me have my revenge against the man that killed my parents.”

“I fell in love with him not much after that. Of course, it wasn´t reciprocated at the time, but for me was enough. I was quite spoiled when I was a child. For all my Master was strict, he was very good with me and let me get away with many things. He allow me a lot of frivolities and didn’t mind my tantrums…” Talon chuckled darkly. “Like when I took Thalia out once I hear she was interested on Owlman…now, I´m aware of the many problems that caused to him, but at the moment he only complimented me and protected me of Ra´s fury.”

He really had been a problematic child. Very jealous. Unsure of his own worth. Afraid that it will came the day when Bruce would tire of him.

“By my fifteens I was already sharing his bed.”

The first time they sleep together it had been a blur. The only thing he remembered was that it hurt and that he felt bliss as he came with his master´s words still ringing over his head.

_Good boy, Talon. You’re so good for me. I´m so proud of you. You´re such a good boy._

After that, he had got a lot better on that aspect. He liked sex. But mostly he enjoyed the game of seduction he played with Bruce. It was almost as exciting as flying on the sky, hunting his prey.

“I was on heaven when he allow me to patrol Gotham alone. Take possession of the city as it was mine. Ours. I was seventeen by that time. Still young, still inexpert. I was so high with the idea of freedom that I didn´t realize it was a test until too late.”

Too late to do something.

Too late to do more than just stare as it happened.

“I found my Little Wing on crime alley. He was being hit by a bunch of man. I don´t remember what they wanted. Just that I liked the way he didn´t back off and keep fighting even when it was obvious he would not win. The fire on his eyes was what got me.”

Talon was spacing out, looking at Hood but not really. Which may be a good thing, because the poor young man was doing little to conceal all the emotions he was experimenting; ones that went from horror to pity to disgust to compassion. 

“I always dreamed of having a family…children.” Richard admits in a soft, broken, tome. Then, he steeled himself and look directly to the other man eyes. “I decided I wanted to keep him.”

_It was a mistake._ It´s unsaid, but both of them hear it anyway.

“I kill the men and took the boy. He was trembling like a leaf. But the fire of his eyes never died even when I had him between my claws. I promised I would take care of him. I reclaimed a building form a local gang, it was easy. They, as everyone else, were afraid of me. Of what I represented…”

It was difficult to talk about his. Very difficult. But, then, he owned it to Jason.

 “I really liked him.” Talon said with a grimace. “And he liked me back. It took some time, of course, but he start trusting me once I put a roof over his head, warm food on his belly and heal his wounds.”

Hood grimaced as well. Understanding exactly how all that would affect his trust. Bruce had offered the same and he had fallen in love with his father because of that. Because it was the first one to care for him.

“I was happy. I thought I had everything I could want.” Talon sighed. “Until, one day, two months after I found my Little Wing, Bruce got mad at me. I never had seen him so angry; so cold and frightening.”

The feeling attached to the memories where blocked right now, so he didn’t suffer from remembering what had happen. He explained what happened with a detached tone.

“He beat me up. Broke my legs, my arms, my rips. Then he dragged me down to the Roost and chain me to the ground. I was so confused and afraid. ´Cause I didn´t know what I have done wrong. What had I done that made my master so _upset._ Until I saw you. And I understood.”

**_How dare you love someone who isn´t me?_ **

That was what was in the burning blue eyes of his mentor, his lover and owner. Twisted love and passion inside them. The first and only time he had seen Bruce feel jealousy.

“I couldn´t do anything but watch.”

Jason gulped. He knew exactly what Talon was referring to. In that reality, Bruce had killed him in front of Richard.

It hit too close to home for his comfort.

“Then he left.” Talon continued. “Alfred took care of me. And I didn´t see Owlman again until he was informed I was able to return to the field. I hated him. I hated him _so much_. Alfred had insisted on keeping me chained for the reunion, my master disagreed.”

His eyes flick yellow, his hands turn into fists.

“He came down without his armour. And I didn’t hesitated. We fought; it was messy and bloody. The suit put him on advantage, always. Without it, I had the upper hand. I slashed his face with my claws, trying to destroy him, to make him suffer. For all what he had done. But, when I was to end him…I realized I couldn´t do it. That even after that. I couldn´t. Because Bruce was everything I had. And I loved him. Still do. More than anything.”

His eyes go back to blue.

He loves his Master more than anything.

“After that. Bruce trust on me was always unbreakable. He knew I wouldn´t betray him. Because I had proved my love and devotion for him.” He moves, slowly, to not spook his Little Wing. Cupping the youngest man cheek with his hand.

“I´m sorry.” He said with tender voice. “I love you.”

Hood´s horror is palpable. So is his confusion and the hope he tries so hard to crush. He´s shaking and he practically flees of the Cave. Talon sighs. It could have ended better, but also much worse, so he will take it as a win for the moment.

His master doesn’t like to share. Never has. But then, he doesn’t have to.

Now, Richard is sure, that his initial panic was unfounded. Because Bruce loves his sons, all of them, and only want´s the best for them. Also that his mentor doesn’t have any reason to doubt his affection. His devotion. His love.

And as long as he keep remembering his lover how much he loved him, things will be alright. They had already passed that phase in their relationship; he had already showed him how far he would go for him.

He returned upstairs, all the little birds had already gone. Jason leaved the house, promising to return latter, or so Alfred informed him before handing him some cases where Bruce wanted help with.

Richard thank him and start working, both of them, proceeding to pretend that nothing out the ordinary had happened. Alfred had always been good at maintain the normality in their lives. No mattering how weird things became. The only thing that was the same in this and his own world.

Alfred was simply the best.

Richard cared deeply for him and was glad to have him back. Their life had changed for worse when Alfred died. Because, both, him and Owlman were absolutely dependent of the older man presence in their life.

It had been hard to go forward without him, but they had managed. Even if they had to change their entire dynamic.

He has ten cases done by the time Bruce returns home. He´s trying to eat and dine with him and the kids. And he has retrieved Red and Owlet in his way home. At hearing the door opening, Talon´s face lift up and he practically adopted a bouncing in his step as he went to greet his master.

“Bruce!”

His lover smiles at him and reach to press a soft kiss on his lips. “Alfred told me you were upset?” he asked concern shinning in his blue eyes, as both of them ignored the disgusted sound form their youngest and how Tim hauled Robin out the corridor.

“I remembered something I wish I hadn´t.” He answered truthfully.

Because he knew better than to lie to his master. And had a feeling that this Bruce would want to spoil him instead of asking for answers. Again, a hero thing, he supposed. 

“Are you alright now?”

Richard nodded.

“Good.” Bruce petted him and he allowed himself to purr in glee. “Let´s go eat, my dear.”

Talon had been right. The time they spent together Bruce dotted him, even, promising to take him to fly with him and the others in the night so he could relax and as thanks for the help he had given Bruce with the cases.

The children didn’t mention what happened and so the incident was never mentioned. Not that night nor any other.

Jason returned home a few days after and both, him and Bruce, received him with open arms when the young bird asked to stay with them at the mansion. Talon adored him. Bruce did too, just has problems showing it.

It makes thing easier for him. Hood is shy for all he´s a punk and a rebel. His presence in the house changes the dynamic, but it´s for the best. He´s protective with the two youngest birds and his presence here makes the set complete.

All of Bruce´s children are under his roof. Where they belong.

His master is happy.

Talon is as well.

Of course, it wasn´t meant to last.

 

* * *

 

Not even a moth latter things changed.

 

* * *

 

The moment the vigilantes return home, Richard knows something is wrong. Their sons look shaken to the core (Dick is holding Damian in his arms, hugging him, Tim is shivering and hiding behind him) and Hood…

…is not there.

Dread fills his chest and his baby blue eyes wander to where Bruce is, fearing what he´s going to find. His mentor is tense, standing tall and still as a statue. His hands are opened and relaxed to his sides, but Richard can see the echo of the claws his suit had in their last life. His face seems impassive. But his eyes are shinning as underworld gems. Full of darkness; of hate and rage.

“Talon.” His voice is soft. Owlman never rises his voice, he doesn’t need to.

Richard reacts instinctively. He´s kneeling, a fist over his heart, his head bowed. A submissive stance. A Talon presenting himself to its Grand-Master.

Owlman passed him without giving him a second look. He doesn’t said a word. He doesn’t need to. Talon hears the silent command and understands what his Master wants and needs of him. He stands up and follow him in silence, like a shadow, like the dutiful servant he is.

Alfred will take care of the children. They’re gonna be fine. Or so he hopes, because he can´t take care of them right now. ´Cause in his mind it only existed his duty as Talon.

He follows Owlman to their room.

What follows is as much as a fight as it´s making love. It´s rough, it´s bloody, it´s messy. It´s everything Richard could want and everything Bruce needed.

“How is that you can heal broken bones in second but you bruise?” His lover asked with fond curiosity as he traced the marks adorning his skin.

“I´m not sure.” Richard says honestly. “I never asked. You seem to like it so we never thought much about it.”

Bruce hums contently and keeps with the caresses over mu back; he´s back at his nice goody shoes self. But he doesn’t seem fazed by what happened, which is good and so Richard purrs in happiness, allowing himself to fully relax in the aftermath of one of the most wonderful sessions they had had in a long time.

Talon slumbers as the time starts to slowly pass. He doesn’t ask what´s wrong. It´s not his place to do so, after all. If his Master thinks he needs to know it he will tell him when he finds it opportune; and that Bruce hadn´t told him yet, means that is not that serious. And probably Jason is alright.

“I want you to hunt the joker and eliminate him.”

Bruce´s voice bring him back to reality in a snap, he didn´t opened his eyes, or tensed under the absent of the kind touch of his lover. He also didn’t voiced his questions. The joker was this world´s version of the Jokester. The clown had been a Gotham hero that surged on his early teen years; he and many of the so called Justice League had been killed by the time he took the mantel of Owlman after Alfred´s death and Bruce´s unstoppable aging.

He´s curious about what that pathetic piece of trash did to made this gentle version of his lover to hate him enough to ask for his death; a painful death under the Talon´s claws.

“Tonight?” is what he asks, instead.

Bruce is silent for a time.

“No.”

His hands are over him again and his touch is harder, possessive, but Talon accepts it with the same blissful stance than he did with the caress.

“As you wish, Grand-Master.” He tells him with a tone full of devotion and utterly care and love. It has the effect desired, his beloved relax and bents to kiss his brow, then his neck and back, pressing kisses all over his spine, sending shivers all over his form.

This time around their union is a gentle one, a caring one. One full of love. Something Richard had not experience before, but loves it equally.

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t spoke with the children the morning after that. Alfred reassured him that they were fine before he left the Roost, though. So he was at ease with it.

Bruce had also give him another command: Bring Hood back. Do anything you need to.

His lips form a big and bright smile. He knows how to kill two birds with one shot and fix this big mess so they can return to be a happy family.

                        

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
